She'll be here
by Kinoe
Summary: What if Yoshiki didn't escape from Heavenly Host Elementary? What if Ayumi had done it without him? What if the count of survivors stopped at 4? Or maybe more...
1. Introduction

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Ayumi was staring at her window, as she always did for those four days. They were gone. Forever. She couldn't bear it. She doesn't want to. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. They were cold. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. This was too much for a 17 years old girl. This was too much for anyone. She wanted to scream, but she knew she shouldn't. So she didn't. She finally let herself sleep, falling into horrible nightmares. They were always the same. She saw again Yoshiki jumping in front of Yuki, and screaming that she had to escape. She heard again his cry, when Yuki stab him in his stomach with her scissors. She saw again the walls of the school, the floor, disappearing slowly in her tears, as she ran away from her fear. As she ran away from her _hero_.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this really short introduction. I didn't want to write more for the moment, because I wanted to be sure that the beginning of this story is OK for you, and if you like it. Don't be shy about letting a review about this story, I'll be really happy to read it. Oh, yeah, second thing! I speak French so there might be some mistakes, and I'm really sorry about that. I hate when there's mistakes in French fanfiction, so I can understand if you don't like it either. :p So, yeah, I really hope you liked it. Bye!**


	2. The routine after the nightmare

_Biiip biiip biiip bii- _**Fucking noise.**

Ayumi just woke up and find herself complaining again. Since her little trip at the haunted school, she couldn't help but complained all the time. **If you were still here I'll have someone to shout at. **She whispered this words to herself, smiling weakly. She knows that no one will never replace Yoshiki. True, she always seem mad at him, but, that's not because she doesn't like him... She just do that because she knows that _he_ will never be mad at her. And she loved that. She never wanted to admit it, but she's doing it for the only reason that she likes being everything to someone. But she never thought that this person will be everything for her. How pathetic. She had always been strong when she had a crush on Satoshi, and she knew she had no chance. But she was so jealous when Yoshiki was just talking with another girl. She finally snap out of her thoughts, wondering how she can speak like that about Yoshiki. As if he was alive. She holds back some tears and finally get up of her bed. She fucked up her day by thinking about Yoshiki. But how could she not do that, eh? Weakness, another word to say "human being". She takes a cold shower, dress up and walks in the direction of her school. She looked like a zombie, but she didn't even care.

* * *

She finally arrives at school and saw her friends near the entrance. **Hey guys.** was all she was capable to say. She looked at both the person that were standing in front of her, trying as hard as she could to form a smile on her face.

Satoshi was silent, looking at his feet. He sometimes gazes at Naomi, who was just beside him. He couldn't stop thinking about her, even when she was with him, he didn't talk to her, he just thinks about her. Not that he doesn't want to, actually, he couldn't want something that much, but... she wasn't up to talk to anyone, and the fact that it was just "anyone" hurts him a little. Okay, that was a little selfish, but he was the only one that Naomi could relate on in Heavenly Host, so, yeah... He was just sad that he couldn't help her more. He jumps a little when Ayumi arrives silently and started to speak. He smiles weakly. **Hi class rep, how are you today?**

Ayumi never understands how Satoshi could be so calm after all the horrible things that happened. She thinks that's because the most important persons for him were alive : Yuka, his little sister and, of course, Naomi, the girl he loves. That doesn't even matter for her, she was happy for both of them, since they finally know the other feelings. **As fine as I can, I think. And you?**

At this moment, Naomi starts sobbing. She couldn't. How was that even possible? Live, now, that your closest friend is dead? **I'm so sorry, Seiko... Seiko... Please... Come back to me... Seiko...**

Satoshi didn't respond to Ayumi since Naomi starts crying beside him. He wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. **Please, Naomi, don't cry... It's okay...**

Ayumi stays standing, feeling a bit stupid by the fact she was useless in this kind of situation.

**I'll walk her home, she can't stay at school in this mood... Erm, didn't you have the visit of the school with the new student to do? I think she's waiting for you. **Satoshi just said, while calming Naomi.

Ayumi jumps a little at what Satoshi told her. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit..._ she thought. **Ah! Yeah! You're right! I completely forgot about her! **Even after that, her class representative role has to be done. She just run where the new one and her had to meet and finally saw her.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is longer as the first, and I hope you liked it! There's a new, who do you think it can be? (jk, I invented her, you can't know who it is... :l)**


	3. Strange talk

**Hi! Sorry, I'm late... **was all Ayumi could pronounce before breathing heavily.

The young girl watched Ayumi running in her direction. She was a little stunned by seeing her doing so, but, when she started speaking, she finally understand that she was the class representative of the 2-9 class. She finished her cigarette and throws it away on the floor. **Oh hi! No problem. You're Shinozaki Ayumi, right? **She smiled at her after finishing her sentence.

Ayumi finally calm down a little. **Y-yeah! That's me! And you are?.. **She felt embarrassed, because the girl knew her name but she didn't know hers... She just hoped that she wouldn't mind.

**Kinoe. Kinoe Nagaya. Nice to meet you! **She was searching something in her pocket and found her cigarettes and started smoking another one.

**Same! **Ayumi felt weird when the girl started smoking. _Yoshiki smoked too. _She took a deep breath, she didn't want to cry now. **So... We have time after school, you know, since we have all the visit to do. I already had one to do this year, and it takes approximately 1 hour, so we can speak a little before doing it.** She felt OK with was she said, one of the many class representative obligation is to make new students feel comfortable with the others, so she wanted to be friend with Kinoe.

She smiled at her again. She couldn't help, but... Yeah, no, better not think about that. She continued smoking as Ayumi was explaining how her first day would work. She was happy she had some time to spend with her, since she was certain that no one will really care about her when all the class will be present. **Sounds great. You could start by introduce yourself. **She smiled lightly at her.

Ayumi gives her a smile back, amused how she avoided the presentation. **Well... I don't know where to start... **She noticed that her last sentence sounds like an excuse, but she really meant that. _"My name's Ayumi Shinozaki, yeah, I know that you know that, but hey..." No that would have sound weird and stupid! "I'm 17 and I live at 20 minutes south the school" yeah, more like "Hey, you know my age and my address, how great, now you totally know me" stupid._ She was lost in her weird thoughts as the girl started speaking again.

**Well, maybe you can tell me what you like doing, and what you don't... I don't know, just tell me something about you! **She knew she sounded weird. She really knew that. She sounds like a boy flirting with a pretty and shy girl. How could she helped? She certainly was. She already regretted what she just said. _"Hey girl, just tell me something about you, maybe we love the same things you know, drawing, reading, writing, girls..." _She just wanted to punch herself in the face at her last thought. She throw her cigarette away and was doing the best she could to not smoke another one. Or even two. At the same time. Damn.

Ayumi nodded at what she just told her and started thinking about what she liked and doesn't like. **Erm... I like drawing and I also like reading manga. I don't like, eh... I don't like doing any physic effort.**

She laughed a little at her last words. **Yeah! I've seen that when you were running!** She started thinking too. Damn, she really likes drawing and reading... but that would have sound weird, like _"Oh, yeah, I love it too, we're totally meant to be together, yep"_**, **so she just came up with another idea. **For me, I really like occult stuff. You know, like horror stories about ghosts, and what I like the most are creepypastas. They just scare the shit out of me... **Amazed by her poetic expression, she smiled stupidly at Ayumi, waiting for an answer.

Ayumi was going to pout a little when she was making fun of her and her physical strength that was equal to... erm... well, nothing. Literally. Her heart skip a beat when she talked about occult, but not in a good way. Before all the events, she would have been really happy to meet someone with the same passion as hers for the supernatural, but now... She just wanted to run away. She looked at her stupid smile and find herself thinking about Yoshiki. _He was always wearing this smile when he was doing something stupid by accident... _She couldn't help her thoughts this time. Neither her tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. She felt ashamed, she wanted to run away but... she couldn't. What the hell was going on? Arms were wrapping around her, in a tight embrace, as she felt a weird relief in all her body. **Yoshiki... Yoshiki... I'm so sorry...**

Kinoe didn't understand what was happening. They were smiling a second before, and then... Ayumi was crying. She didn't think about what she was doing, she just wraps her arms around her little frame and tighten it. She heard Ayumi muttering a name. _Yoshi? Yoshiki? Yoshiki... Who is that?_ **Sht... Shhht... It's ok... I'm here... Calm down An-** _"No. Go away. Let me live. That's not you. Not again. You're gone. _**Ay-ayumi...**

Ayumi rested now in her arms, crying all she could. It felt good to release all of this suffering after so much time that she was trying to keep it all inside of her. It felt good. It felt right. She didn't pay any attention to what Kinoe was telling her. At least, not enough to hear what she was about to say.

* * *

**Right! Before everything, no, Kinoe is not me. I just wanted to call her like that before choosing it as my pseudonym, but whatever. No big stuff in the beginning, just some weird thoughts from each person. Hope you liked it. Don't be shy about leaving a review, it will help me knowing what was good or bad! And sorry again for the mistakes, I'm really bad with the verbs, as always. :(**


	4. Painful topic

The visit didn't take a very long time, in general. But the atmosphere was weird, tense. Ayumi wasn't focused enough to explain correctly what she should have. The bell finally rung, it was lunch time. Ayumi faced again the young girl that was following her. **Okay! We finished just in time! We should probably go to class and eat something!** She tried to go down the stairs, since their classroom was at the first floor and they actually were at the third, but a hand grab her wrist.

Kinoe tried to pay many attention as she can during the visit, but Ayumi's mood was always distracting her. As they finished, she heard the girl talking about eating and classroom. Even if the word "eat" always had all her attention, she didn't really care this time. She grabbed Ayumi's wrist and pulled her in the classroom next to them, apparently empty. **There is no rush for that. But can you explain what was going on when you started cryin-!**

**Shut up! Not now and not here!** Ayumi had put her hand on Kinoe's mouth, expecting her to stop talking, as she just asked. She doesn't want anyone to hear that she had cried. Anyone. Mainly Satoshi and Naomi. For the others, she could have some excuses like "A friend is mad at me" or "I just fall and hurt my ankle". But not with them. They'll know that she was crying for the school's events.

**Bwgglwbgl! Bwwwwhwlw! BWWWGLWLW!** _I guess I don't have the choice... _Kinoe was bored that Ayumi just shut her, so she choose the best way to make her stop. She licked her hand that was in the way of her mouth, sure that Ayumi will just wash her before thinking.

Kinoe was right, Ayumi just removed her hand from the young girl's mouth. **Ew! Why did you do that? **She just rubed her hand on her side skirt. She knew that her question doesn't really make sense, since it was obvious that the reason she did that was that she wanted to talk.

Kinoe didn't even smile at Ayumi's reaction, she was too worried about her. **Come here, then.** She now took her hand and pulled her in the girl's bathroom. She let Ayumi's hand goes away from hers and locked the door, facing Ayumi again, looking at her with a worried look. **What happened to you? I know it's probably none of my business, but we were just talking and then you just started crying...**

Ayumi lets Kinoe do what she was doing, she didn't have the strength to stop her anyway. Arrived in the bathroom and after hearing the "click" that means "I'm a door, and I'm locked", she just crossed her arms on her chest and listened at what the girl was saying. When she was done, she was hesitant. _Should I tell her what happened? No, no... I'll just tell the things that are, well, "possible"._ **I was thinking about someone I... Erm... **Her voice stayed trapped in her throat at the words she wanted to say... Even if this was believable, it was still hard to admit loud. But she had to do that, she knew she'll feel better after that. **That I lost.**

Kinoe was listening to her, the little anger that had built in her slowly disappear as she anticipated what the girl was about to say. She doesn't say it loud, though. She knew she shouldn't. But what Ayumi told her after that, she immediately understand. **I'm sorry to hear that Shinozaki... **She really doesn't know what to say, she never was really talented with words, but she finally let her heart speak. **I'm glad you told me that, you know... Because that's better for you. And, even if we don't know each other real much... You can count on me as a support. Not only because we're friends, but also because... Erm... I lose someone too.**

Ayumi felt better after saying it to someone, and even more after what the girl was saying her. But her last words touched her. She felt some sort of sympathy for the girl, as she knew she did for her too. **I'm so sorry for you too, Nagaya-san... And you can count on me too. **She then smiled lightly at her.

Kinoe was touched by her words. No one really gives a shit about how she felt about her lost... _Tch. They don't even remember her. _She knew that she doesn't want to quit the topic now, because their still was one question, that was hardest to answer, but surely more relieving than the other. **I don't know if I can ask it and I'll understand if you don't want to respond to it, but... I think you'll feel better after answering it. **She took a deep breath and finally let out her question. **How did this person die?**

Ayumi felt a big weight on her again. _How he died, eh? She won't believe me, but... I can't let it go. She's certainly right, I'll feel better._ **I'l tell you, but, please... Even if this looks impossible and if you think I'm a weirdo, what you probably will, don't interrupt me, okay? **She was now looking at her with fear. She already try to talk to her mother about that, but... all that she asked her was "Who is this Kishinuma Yoshiki that you're talking about?". Their existence have been erased of this world, and it was the worse. But, right now, she was afraid of the reaction of the girl.

Kinoe was still staring at her as she was probably wondering if she should tell her or not. She was trying to think about something too : how could she avoid the explanations? She doesn't want Ayumi to have a bad or weird idea of her. She was pulled off of her thoughts when Ayumi asked her something. She found that funny that Ayumi was afraid of the same thing as her. She nodded lightly. **Sure, I promise. **She was now really curious to hear what Ayumi had to say.

Ayumi smiled again to her, more weakly now, before starting her explanations. **Well... There's now four days, some friends and I were doing a charm. **Ayumi paused, as she doesn't want to tell the charm's name again. She then took a deep breath and continued. **Then, a strange thing happen and we all fall in a big hole beneath us and we arrived in a school that was haun-**

Kinoe couldn't listen more, she had to interrupt it. **Sorry, but... Is that school called Heavenly Host Elementary? **She was afraid of her response, the seconds felt like hours till Ayumi finally spoke again.

**Yes, it was. **That was just now that she thought about what the girl asked her. _How did she?.. No... _**God... You?..**

**Yeah. **She felt now tears in her eyes, but, as Ayumi started crying, she knew she had to be strong. _She was in there too... I can't let it take the best of her. I can't let her fall into the madness I was in._ **Don't worry... I'll be here.**


	5. A normal lunch

The end of the day felt strangely nice. Satoshi was silent. Ayumi looked up at Kinoe, who was just devouring her lunch. She smiled lightly. She didn't know why, but she felt some sort of relief now that she had tell Kinoe about, well, the "incident". She finally looked back to her lunch, but she wasn't really hungry. She sighed slowly, always thinking about Yoshiki. _He was all I had, but now... I feel like nothing can happen to me. This is maybe Kinoe. She really reminds me of Yoshiki... They practically act in the same way. And she was protecting me when I started crying, just as him. _She was happy that she met Kinoe. Not that she'll forget about Yoshiki, but she found another place to hide. But she didn't like her as she did like him. As she does like him. The person she loved will always be missing. That was the thought she always had those days. Another thing that she couldn't forget, was the little darkness that was in Kinoe's eyes when she was worried about her. She looked really concerned. Ayumi wanted to know this girl better, because they went into the same things and she had no one else... Satoshi had Naomi, and Naomi had Satoshi. But she never felt safe. That was the first time that someone really cared for her after the nightmare. She cleared her throat and finally spoke, breaking the silence. **Hey, Kinoe. How about we both see each other after school? You may need some explanations about school work or something?**

Kinoe was really hungry, even after what just happened. Her stomach always need something, even when it is full. She was devouring the food that was in front of her, and suddenly felt someone looking at her. She turned to face Ayumi, but she was watching her lunch. Her little sigh made a worried look appeared on her face. _Why does she have to suffer from this? She looks so fragile... Stop thinking about it, this is no use. You can't help her now, maybe she'll feel better. _She nodded to herself and continued eating, but with less speed. _And there's still this guy. _She was now thinking about the person Ayumi lost. She, too, lost someone. But that was different. Really different. _I don't even miss her. _Her thoughts went to the little black-haired girl again. She was discretely watching her. A smile suddenly appeared on her face. _I can't let anything happen to this girl. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Ayumi's voice. She looked away from her, feeling her cheeks warming. At her words, she looked back at the young girl and started thinking about that. She finally decides. **Yeah, no problem. Do you mind if we go to my place? I really need to buy some food before the markets are all closed, there's still nothing in my fridge. **She rubbed the back of her head, smiling shyly.

Ayumi didn't notice Kinoe's gaze on her, this is why she was wondering the girl's reaction. _She's always acting weirdly._ She giggled a little, finding the girl's inexplicable shyness really funny. She stopped giggling after her response. _Can't her parents go to the market? Well, maybe they were working. _She smiled lightly at the girl and nodded, amused at how shy she looked again. **Sure, I'll show you were the markets are! **She looked back at her lunch and felt hungry. She took her chopsticks and started eating. She felt happy. Kinoe made her laugh. She missed that feeling. She was thanking her in her head. She didn't even notice Satoshi leaving, as he never noticed her when she was nearly crying. She only noticed Kinoe's gaze on her, and started smiling. _Thank you... Yoshiki._


End file.
